


Ex Machina coffee shop au

by Princesscagalli



Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, M/M, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscagalli/pseuds/Princesscagalli
Summary: Caleb meets a (not quite) tall dark stranger at a coffee shop and they talk and are cute. Pretty standard coffee shop cuteness ensues.





	Ex Machina coffee shop au

Caleb walked into his local coffee shop and sat down at a window seat. He figured that this location would attract the least attention to his slight form. His plan didn't seem to be working however because he could see a man standing at the counter who had his eyes locked on him as though he was the only person in the cafe and as though he held all the answers in the world written all over his 'awkward programmer' face. Caleb gulped and avoided eye contact, the guy was cute and just Caleb's type, that type being 'out of his league' and it had been a while since Caleb had been in a relationship with anyone. But he was just not sure how to do this sort of thin, and he always ended up stumbling over his words. His last girlfriend had ended up leaving him because he was never very forward about his emotions or very romantic. But now was no time to reflect about that, the problem at hand was that he wanted- no, NEEDED this guy to be his, he was so cute and hot and perfect. He made eye contact with the guy again and he started walking. Caleb sighed, thinking that the guy had gone home and he had missed his chance- Which obviously isn't the case since this fic hasn't ended yet. Instead, Caleb looked up to find the mysterious man right in front of him, almost like a horror game jump scare. Caleb blinked, not knowing what to say, when the stranger chimed in first. "Are you going to order anything?" He asked, his voice was deep and soothing, like molasses. Caleb managed to take his thoughts away from the hot stranger long enough to look down and realise that he hadn't ever actually ordered anything. He had just been sitting there contemplating life and hot strangers. He felt himself blushing when he noticed that the other man was carrying two drinks with him, one that clearly belonged to him because he had already sipped out of it and the other that he took this time to present to Caleb's awaiting hand. "I took a guess, you're a Caramel Machiato kinda guy right?" Caleb stuttered over his words. "Um, yeah, sure. How did you know?" The other man gave him a look that told Caleb that the guy could tell him a million things about him just by looking at him. Caleb, being the guarded and reserved man that he was should have found it intimidating that this guy could read him like a children's book, but he felt a rush of heat in his stomach, he was obviously thirsty enough that his normal reactions to frightening stimulus were gone. Caleb still needed to know one thing before he died though. "What's your name?" He asked in as casual a manner as he could, given that his heart was racing like a rabbit with tachycardia. The other man chuckled, a deep musical sound that gave Caleb goosebumps. Damn, he was thirsty. "Where are my manners?" The other man asked rhetorically, extending a hand for Caleb to shake. "My name is Nathan Bateman." Caleb got a feel for the name Nathan as he repeated it to himself before replying similarly. "My name's Caleb." Caleb let the man sit down at his table and they started to talk about this and that, getting to know one another. And it may sound cliche but Caleb found that the talked for hours and the time passed like they had only been talking for minutes. Eventually though, they did have to part ways, adult life awaited them. Nathan parted the coffee shop with a promise that he would see the other man around. "Wait!" Caleb called, making Nathan turn around, partway through leaving the cafe. "Can I at least have your phone number?" Nathan seemed to find this amusing and Caleb wondered if he had a phone at all. "I'll be seeing you around, Caleb." Nathan promised before turning his back once more. Caleb run down his spine. Right, well that hadn't been an everyday encounter. He supposed that he would just wait for the other man to find him. Caleb smiled to himself, it had been a nice conversation anyway. <3


End file.
